The idea of using a decahedron as a die is an old one as illustrated by U.S. Pat. to Friedenthal, No. 809,293 (1906). However, the Friedenthal die has the disadvantage as a random number generator of invariably tumbling from one side face to another, which can lead, wittingly or unwittingly to repetition in successive throws.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a die which has improved random number generating characteristics.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.